1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus, an image forming apparatus, and a state detection method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, when a failure occurs in an image forming apparatus, processing for fixing the failure is performed and, after the processing, an operation check for checking whether the failure has been fixed is performed. For example, when paper jam occurs due to, for example, a recording medium jammed in the image forming apparatus, paper jam processing is performed and, after the paper jam processing, an operation check for checking whether the paper jam has been fixed is performed.
A technique for switching on/off the power of the main unit according to the opening and closing angle of the front door of the image forming apparatus in order to easily perform the operation check is disclosed (see, for example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2006-163192). In the image forming apparatus described in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2006-163192, by switching on/off each power according to each position of the opening and closing angle, it is possible to let a user know the position at which processing for a failure, such as paper jam, is to be performed even when the front door is being open. Conversely, by turning on the power of the main unit according to the opening and closing angle of the front door, a service person can perform an operation check when the front door is being open.
The image forming apparatus according to Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2006-163192, however, has a problem in that it is required to pay attention to the angle of the front door all the time when an operation check is performed.
In view of the above-descried circumstances, there is a need to provide an electronic apparatus, an image forming apparatus, and a state detection method that increase the convenience in the operation check after processing on a failure.